


Família

by CohenMika (HiratsukaMi)



Category: A Ordem Paranormal (Web Series), O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiratsukaMi/pseuds/CohenMika
Summary: "A garota voltou para dentro de sua sala de trabalho, onde a maioria de suas coisas estavam cobertas por sangue. Tentar enfraquecer a membrana, sem que ela cause muito estrago, estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginou que seria. Talvez se ela não fosse tão restringida pelo senhor Veríssimo, já teria conseguido deixá-la muito mais fina que o normal. Porém, não queria deixar o velho desapontado, então sempre obedecia às restrições."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Família

**Author's Note:**

> Boa noite pessoal, como estão? Bem, faz tempo que não posto nada por conta da faculdade, mas aqui está um headcanon que eu criei enquanto assistia Desconjuração. Tenham uma boa leitura e bom divertimento! <3

— ‘Tá bonitão hoje hein Arthur?

— Ah para com isso Agatha.

Arthur segue para longe da sala de Agatha todo sem graça, enquanto ela o vê indo embora. Sua diversão era brincar com esse lado encabulado do homem. Como ele nunca reclamou, não tinha motivos para parar de irritá-lo, não é?

A garota voltou para dentro de sua sala de trabalho, onde a maioria de suas coisas estavam cobertas por sangue. Tentar enfraquecer a membrana, sem que ela cause muito estrago, estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginou que seria. Talvez se ela não fosse tão restringida pelo senhor Veríssimo, já teria conseguido deixá-la muito mais fina que o normal. Porém, não queria deixar o velho desapontado, então sempre obedecia às restrições.

Ela agia desta forma por um motivo: o velho sempre a tratou bem, mesmo depois de tudo o que fez. para ele, ela era somente uma adolescente que sofreu por conta do Paranormal. Sr. Veríssimo sempre a tratou como a humana que ela era e, graças a isso pode agir como uma adolescente, sem ter medo de ser julgada ou comparada à mãe, apesar das circunstâncias.

Outra pessoa importante para ela é Arthur. Fora o sr. Veríssimo, o guitarrista foi o único que a tratou com dignidade apesar da dor que causou à outras pessoas. Ele muitas vezes a visitava em sua sala imunda para ver como estava, levando consigo algum lanche ou apenas água. O homem dizia que ela precisava descansar um pouco, senão ficaria louca de tanto matar.

Agatha apreciava a presença destes dois homens, permitindo-se até a brincar e tirar sarro deles de vez em quando. O que a deixava mais feliz era o fato deles entrarem nas brincadeiras também. Sr. Veríssimo com certeza era mais sério, mas sempre estava disposto a fazê-la se sentir acolhida, lhe dando conselhos e conversando sobre qualquer assunto que a jovem quisesse.

Arthur já era bem mais solto, sempre a levando aos shows de sua banda. Apesar de não conseguir tocar guitarra mais, ele era um excelente cantor. A jovem se divertia nas saideiras, permitindo-se até a entrar nas rodinhas de briga que constantemente aconteciam nos shows. Claro, Arthur sempre estava de olho para que nada acontecesse a ela, então a garota se divertia até o fim.

Parada em frente ao altar ensanguentado dentro de sua sala, Agatha refletiu sobre tudo em sua vida. Todas as mágoas, todo o sofrimento e angústia, a sensação de sempre estar solitária. Parece que tudo isso estava indo embora aos poucos, com cada interação que ela fazia com aqueles dois. No final das contas, a garota se apegou demais à eles, chegando a ter a ousadia de achar que eles a aceitariam como parte da família.

— Agatha, está tudo bem? — o homem imponente adentrou a sala. Parecia estar preocupado com o fato da garota estar parada e quieta.

— ‘Tô bem sim velhote. Só ‘tava pensando em como enfraquecer mais esse negócio.

— Que tal descansar um pouco? Você ficou a manhã toda aqui. Vá tomar um ar, conversar com os outros membros.

— Conversar com os outros membros? Velhote, eu acho que tu ‘tá ficando gagá. Ninguém aqui me aceita. Somente você e Arthur conversam comigo.

— Você poderia tentar um pouco. Agatha, aqui você não é mais a filha da assassina. Aqui você é membro da Ordem como qualquer outro.

— Eu gostaria que eles soubessem disso também. Eu sinceramente não me importo com eles me ignorando, afinal eu tenho você e o Arthur que falam comigo.

— Entendo. Quer comer alguma coisa? Eu estava indo almoçar.

— Eu posso?

— Claro. Depois você continua com isso.

— Aí sim! Valeu velhote!

Agatha saiu sorridente de sua sala, seguida pelo sr. Veríssimo. O convite para almoçar lhe pegou de surpresa, mas a deixou mais feliz do que antes. Isso a fez querer dar tudo de si no enfraquecimento da membrana, se isso fosse ajudá-lo a acabar com o Paranormal.

A jovem sentia seu coração leve e alegre, como a tempos não sentia. A última vez que se sentiu assim, foi quando sua mãe ainda era viva e uma cidadã comum. É claro que nunca falaria isso a ninguém, mas sr. Veríssimo era como um pai para ela, assim como Arthur era como um irmão mais velho. Aquela era a família que sempre idealizou em sua mente cheia de escuridão. Aquilo a afastava, mesmo que pouco, da escuridão e solidão que reinavam em seu coração. Agora se sentia dentro de uma família de verdade.


End file.
